


年少的欢喜

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 人妻怜





	年少的欢喜

年少的欢喜

 

[000]  
“三郎喝醉啦。”谢怜抱着脸颊酡红的爱人，慢吞吞把他扶起来。

这晚谢怜终于做出色香味俱全的红烧排骨，高兴得围裙还没解就往花城身上蹦，花城哎哟一声被他撞了个趔趄，搂着树袋熊原地晃了晃，提议为了不辜负这么好吃的排骨，晚上喝一杯。  
结果一杯接一杯，等谢怜反应过来的时候，他的小三郎已经迷糊糊趴在桌子上，叼着排骨棍哼曲儿了。  
“这可真是……”谢怜揉揉额角，自己也喝了不少，好不容易滚进被窝，趴在花城身上就不愿下来。花城嘿嘿笑了两声，揉揉他腰窝，懒洋洋哼了一段小曲，谢怜迷迷糊糊听了一耳朵，嗷呜一口咬住身下人嘴唇，不许他再唱。  
我现在用舌头规定！在床上不许唱小黄曲！  
花城笑个不停，揽住谢怜侧过身，躺在暖和的被窝里，给他唱催眠曲。谢怜觉得这太幼稚了，照他脑门儿拍了一下，拖长声说你拍拍我，拍拍我我就睡着了，花城晕乎乎眨巴眨巴眼，脑袋往他怀里一扎，竟是先睡着了。  
“小醉鬼。”另一只醉鬼捏捏睡着那位通红的耳尖，拍拍他后背，没多久也坠入梦乡。

 

[001]  
如果时间能倒流，谢怜生无可恋望着跪在床边的人，心想，我一定不开那坛子酒。

“殿下！无名知错！求殿下不要赶我走！”  
花城说完，又磕了三个头，谢怜看不得他这么惩罚自己，一骨碌滚下床，右手替他垫了一下，没想到花城力道太大，谢怜手背撞上地板，立刻嘶了一声。  
他再也不是哪个不知痛疼冷暖的收破烂小道长，这一下直接给他疼出了眼泪花，谢怜一屁股坐到地上，慢慢将那肩膀微微发抖，死活不肯抬头的人揽进怀里，哄道：“不赶你走，乖乖的哦。”  
花城额头靠在谢怜肩上，磕巴了好几声才完整讲出一个好字。

 

这是要从五分钟前说起。

因为前一晚两人都喝了不少，谢怜醒来时已经是上午十一点，眼睛还没完全睁开，肚子就咕噜噜响了起来。  
他习惯性推推怀里睡得正香的爱人：“……去做饭……”  
毛茸茸的脑袋往被子里缩了缩，谢怜蜷成一团也缩进去，脚丫塞进他睡衣下巴，嘿嘿笑道那我就骚扰你，三郎三郎起床啦，小怜小怜要吃饭。  
没想到花城忽然剧烈哆嗦一下，抬头望过来的眼神里全是战战兢兢的光，他盯着没穿睡衣的谢怜怔了将近一分钟，倏地从床上坐起，咕咚一声滚下床，跪在床边就开始磕头。  
谢怜以为这人只是没睡醒，他本来也很喜欢花城昨晚趁酒劲儿在他身上干的事，便翻了个身趴在床边，撑着脑袋问花城：“怎么啦？”

“无名知错！！！不该梦中亵渎殿下！！！请殿下责罚！！！！！”  
花城喊得声嘶力竭，谢怜听得茫然至极。

 

好不容易把花城从地上拉起来按到床边，谢怜坐在脚凳上，下意识把下巴垫到他膝上。  
花城又一次跪了：“无名无法控制梦境！！万万不该如此亵渎殿下！！！！”  
谢怜：“……”幸亏这是在极乐坊，不然我该怎么给你解释我的水钻破壁机？

 

他没了办法，只好指尖凝了一点法力，猝然出手打入花城眉心，好让这人安安静静坐一会听自己说话。  
谢怜总算把下巴搭上他膝盖，舒服地用下巴颏蹭了蹭爱人睡裤上的刺绣花纹，柔声道：“你怕什么，我们都结婚八百年啦。”  
花城，哦，现在应该叫无名了，听到这儿，冷汗唰地流了下来。谢怜抬手给他抹了抹，笑道紧张什么，这不是梦，我们真的结婚啦。

你再也不会一觉醒来身处黑暗，面对千万神像辨不清悲喜，只能让幽幽叹息随一首首情歌填满空荡石窟。

“你看，”谢怜拉起颈间的细银链，给惊恐万分的少年看那枚晶亮的指环，“戒指我带了八百年，已经焐熟啦。”  
他解开几乎从不离身的项链，将温暖的戒指放在无名掌心，柔声哄道：“暖乎乎的，是不是？”  
无名喉头动了动，狠狠咬了下嘴唇，在满齿鲜血间，一把嗓音抖得可怜：“……夫人？”

 

[002]  
谢怜被迫接受了这个称呼，带着一条小尾巴，在极乐坊里转来转去。  
他搞不清是什么导致了花城的失忆，也不知道这需要多久才能恢复，但又不是那么着急。  
孤寂的八百年成就了血雨探花，我为什么不能用有我的八百年成就我的三郎？  
我想给你一个完整又温暖的八百年，谢怜捏捏爱人手指，心想，没有颠沛流离，没有遍寻不得，这多好呀。

 

无名在适应了谢怜时不时捏手指亲脸蛋的小动作袭击后，也慢慢大胆起来，在谢怜兴高采烈给他介绍兵器库里的宝贝时，悄咪咪搂住了他的腰。  
“夫人身上好香。”他嗅了嗅谢怜发顶，轻笑道。  
谢怜愣了下，挠挠鼻尖：“三郎啊，你还是……叫我‘哥哥’吧，叫夫人……有点……”  
“嗯，哥哥，你身上好香，我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”谢怜踮脚亲了下他嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我最喜欢你。”  
无名愣了半晌，啪地捂住脸，喃喃说了句什么，谢怜没听清，干脆蛮不讲理又亲了他一下，直接把句子堵了回去。

 

午饭时因为无名不肯松开手，坐到椅子上就想把脸埋进谢怜胸口，谢怜只好坐在他腿上吃午饭。布菜的兔子精瞪大红眼珠看城主跟大伯公秀恩爱，差点把毛掉进汤里。  
“你这里怎么鼓了个包？”谢怜揉搓无名刘海，突然在他美人尖上方摸到一个小鼓包，搓热掌心揉了一会儿，无名闷声说哥哥不用这样，我不疼的。  
谢怜张张嘴想说什么，最后还是忍住，换上一声几不可闻的叹息。

他想，你在铜炉山的那些年，会不会也有过疼得意识不清，梦里梦外都是我的时候？  
谢怜低下头，隔着手背亲了亲那个鼓包：“再也不会疼了……三郎。”  
能成为一个人活下去并向死而生的支柱，我多幸运啊。

 

婚后谢怜已经习惯了一日三餐都有爱人掌勺，突然换了厨子，一时间舌头还有些适应不了，他恹恹喝了两口汤，放下筷子，头枕着无名肩膀，听他嚼藕片的声音。  
“不爱吃还是胃口不好？哥哥？”无名立刻放下筷子，搂着谢怜撸了几把后背，一手托在他腰后，一手搭在他胸口，“哪里不舒服？”  
“我……我不记得之前的我是如何跟哥哥相处的，有哪里做得不对，让哥哥不舒服了吗？”无名战战兢兢道。  
谢怜叹了口气，又哈哈笑起来：“会做饭吗？”  
无名呆呆点头。  
“去给我下碗面条。”谢怜从他腿上滑下来，抻了个懒腰，“我吃不惯别人做的。”  
……八大名厨的鬼魂集体哭泣。

无名嗤地一声笑起来说，哥哥真是个小叼嘴。  
他往灶膛里添火的时候，望着幽幽火苗，轻声道，我曾经梦见过给哥哥煮饭吃。  
“披头散发的太子殿下盘膝凝神守神像不到，我在一边生火做饭，亲手给您喂面条吃。”  
无名捂着脸蹲在地上，忽然听见窸窣声响，一抬头，无数次出现在梦中的神明正扒在锅边，偷吃锅里的烩面。  
“哥哥，我喂你吃好不好？”他吞吞吐吐道。  
谢怜叼着一片胡萝卜，欢欢喜喜盛了一大碗，把青花瓷小饭碗和金镶玉筷子塞进他手里。  
“啊——”

 

[003]  
无名不肯睡觉。  
谢怜拍他拍到自己都快睡着，一激灵醒过来，发现这人依然眼睛瞪得像铜铃，漫出蜜糖般的柔情。  
“不许看我，”谢怜捂住无名眼睛，“快睡。”  
“哥哥。”无名笑着拉下他的手，亲了亲掌心说我不敢睡。  
这个梦太美好了，我不敢睡，万一醒来又是黑沉石窟，我会寂寞到发疯，那样的话，等找到哥哥时，我不顾一切将您囚禁进起来，每日宝贝地抱在怀里，不许哥哥离开我半步。  
他喃喃念叨着，谢怜听了一会儿，忽然坐起来在床头柜里摸索一阵，一翻身骑在无名腰上，缓缓抽开睡袍腰带。

“三郎，你没有在做梦。”谢怜拉起爱人右手亲了亲他指根红线，大大方方把自己脱光，露出精巧的蝴蝶乳环，他眼珠不错地望进无名眼里，用一根极细的链子系在乳环上，又把另一头塞进无名手中。  
他俯下身亲亲爱人惊愕道微微张开的嘴唇，轻笑道：“乖，做你想做的。”  
无名呆呆拉了下链子，谢怜乳首被拉扯，立刻惊喘一声，腰软得直不起来，趴在他身上，微微发抖。  
“……哥哥？！”  
“做你想、啊！”乳头又被拉了一下，谢怜给激得眼泪都流出来了，穿环后的左乳敏感至极，有时候穿衣服都会硬挺起来，他受不住这般拉扯的折磨，软着嗓子求爱人轻一点弄。  
无名贴在他耳边低低笑起来：“哥哥，你这是在要我的命。”

他说完，将那条链子绕在自己颈上，要谢怜维持在一个腰半弯不弯的状态，探手下去，揉搓他指印遍布的身体。  
谢怜没多久就软成一滩水，他的身体被开发得彻底，仅仅是扯乳头就能让他后面湿得一塌糊涂，更何况是这样寻宝游戏似的抚摸全身，他痒得直哆嗦，偏偏还挣扎不得，只好伏在无名身上，小声地哼叫。

那双冰凉的手揉搓到臀尖时，谢怜再也忍不住，哀叫了一声瘫软下去，不停用乳头磨蹭无名的，无名在被小蝴蝶划过乳头时唔了一声，手指下意识攥紧，谢怜唔地蜷起身体，后穴涌出一大包清液。  
他太喜欢被爱人揉屁股了，以至于情事刚刚开了个头就兴奋得要命，无名也意识到他的情况，又揉了几下，在谢怜拔高了音的叫声中嘟囔道，他每天都能和哥哥做这种事吗？  
谢怜慢了半拍意识到“他”是谁，笑得险些岔气，姑且算是应了无名的问题，无名眨巴眨巴眼说我好嫉妒啊，一翻身压住挚爱的神明，笨拙地吻了上去。

就算是梦里，我也还是好嫉妒每天都能跟我的神明卿卿我我的自己。

“唔……唔……咕……唔！”  
无名不得要领地用舌头疯狂搜刮谢怜口腔，撸了几把完全勃起的阴茎，咬住谢怜舌头，慢慢插了进去。  
谢怜一瞬间被逼出了眼泪，他的身体早就习惯了不被扩张地插入，也早就湿得一塌糊涂，然而空虚已久的甬道骤然被硬烫的物体充满，酸麻感飞速侵占四肢百骸，他甚至被这一下插得眼前发黑。  
“这样弄，哥哥舒服吗？”无名打桩一样动了许久，被庞大的入侵者挤出甬道的粘液都被捣成了白沫，谢怜浑身瘫软躺在床上，死死搂住无名脖子，随着每一次顶弄尖叫颤抖。

到底小孩儿还是不得章法，谢怜感觉到他又射了一次，然而自己还被快感不上不下地吊着，鼓鼓腮帮，忽然发力带着两人翻过身，重新骑了上去。  
他在乳头遭到狠狠拉车的酸痒中一把嗓子抖成掉落的珠子，一手撑在无名腹部，一手探至身后，食指沾了些流出来的精液，凑到唇边舔了一下。  
“别动，哥哥教你做快活事。”

 

[004]  
被人骑的感觉的确非常美妙快活，无名被谢怜单手按住一双手腕压在头顶，遭到舌吻时心想。  
谢怜因为乳头的牵制无法直起腰，只能趴在他身上，不断摆腰，他比无名熟悉的多自己的身体，蹭了几下对准位置后，狠狠坐了下去。  
“啊……”他舒服得绷紧脚趾，嘴唇贴在无名耳边不停发出猫似的哼唧，无名被他制住手腕，只好曲起腿，随着谢怜摆腰的动作配合地往上顶，某一下顶对了地方，就能收获小神仙的娇媚叫声。  
谢怜爽得浑身是汗，可是骑了没多久就腰酸腿软动弹不得，钳制无名的手腕也不知何时被这人用睡袍腰带捆到床头栏杆上，他这下彻底直不起腰，只好哼哼唧唧趴在爱人身上，软着嗓子求他插进来顶一顶。

无名笑道：“哥哥不说清楚一点，我怎么知道该插哪里？”谢怜被情欲吊得格外难受，哽咽道插最软的地方，求求你，快进来。  
“哥哥平时跟另一个我也是这样的？”无名挟住他腋下把人往上举，直到银链完全绷直，柔声道：“我可以在梦里对哥哥做任何事，对吗？”  
谢怜舌头不受控制，呜噜呜噜说不清话，无名细听了一会儿，笑道不是梦？不是梦，我怎么能跟哥哥行鱼水之欢呢？  
“梦里什么都有，哥哥，我在梦里已经对你说了一万次我爱你，这是地一万零一次。”  
“我爱你。”  
他说完，猛地插进穴里，动作熟练得完全不像是初尝情事，谢怜触电似的挣扎起来，然而一只手被捆在床头，上身又被举起，乳头遭到拉扯，他除了无力地用脚蹬踹床单以外，什么都做不到。  
后穴喷出的水越来越多，谢怜疯了似的哭嚎，无名的每一次挺入都狠狠撞在敏感点上，他爽得足弓紧绷，左手无力地攥起来试图阻止越发不堪的呻吟，然而无名腾出一只手，解开系在乳环上的链子塞进谢怜手中，哄他牵住自己。  
“咬住也行，哥哥，我从此就是你的人了。”他眨眨眼，眼底有俏皮任性的光影影绰绰。

谢怜最后含着那条链子被插到失禁，尿液溅得到处都是，无名终于松开手，支起腿让他虚软地靠在上面休息，坐起来揉揉神明鼓胀的腹部，轻轻笑道，哥哥这样，可真像是显怀了。  
“三郎……？”  
“嗯，是我，哥哥看出来了？”  
谢怜虚弱地笑笑，无名哪敢让我给他生孩子，也就是你，一天天脑子里都是些什么。  
“小无名多单纯，还知道吃鬼王的醋。”谢怜哆哆嗦嗦把自己从花城阴茎上拔下来，侧瘫在床上配合地抬起一条腿让爱人探入两根手指帮自己清理，按着肚子哼哼道，真失忆了？  
嗯，花城乖巧点头，我一点都不记得下面给哥哥吃的事情。

谢怜软绵绵踹了他一脚，歪头咯咯笑起来。

“笑什么？”花城停下动作，亲了亲他膝盖窝。  
“就不告诉你，略略略！”

笑我用了八百年，养出了一只小三郎呀。

end


End file.
